HITSUGAYA AND RENJI NEW JOB
by yuzuna yukito
Summary: Hitsugaya dan Renji kebagian tugas special yang diberikan oleh pak Genryusai, tetapi tugas itu malah membuat keduanya kembali terkena siksaan dari Author tak bertanggung jawab!
1. Chapter 1

**HITSUGAYA AND RENJI NEW JOB**

**disclaimer : Tite_Kubo  
**

**summary : Hitsugaya dan Renji mendapat tugas tak terkira oleh Pak Genryusai!  
**

**Warning : kegajean selalu tersedia, siap2 untuk mules, siapkan obat antimo  
**

* * *

Renji Abarai, seorang jagoan bertato yang tak kalah sangar sama preman pasar Beringharjo ini sangat letih setelah menjadi 'kuli angkut' di rumah Taichounya yang pindahan karena kena gusur. Alhasil sekarang Byakuya dan Renji sudah nangkring di deket kolam sambil midang teh dan mendengarkan Inul bernyanyi*ser-ser goyang bang…*

"Taichou… kau yakin dengan kepindahan kita?" Tanya Renji.

"aku tidak bisa berkata apa –apa, toh kita kena gusur gara-gara terlambat bayar cicilan" jawab Byakuya seolah-olah 'tidak ada apa-apa'.

Dasar Taichounya ini memang punya penyakit 'lupa sesaat' yang membuat mereka menjadi sesat! Bayaran kantor aja nunggak 3 bulan hingga mereka akhirnya di depak ke sebuah daerah yang bahkan malah lebih jauh dari kantor pusat, kadang Renji ingggiiiin sekali 'membankai' Taichounya hingga mencelat ke jalur Gaza.

"Renji, aku dengar Shoutaichou mengundangmu besok, ada apa?" kini Byakuya mengalihkan perdebatan batin*apa?* Renji.

"oh aku juga ga tau Taichou, kalo ga salah Hitsugaya Taichou juga diundang…" jawab Renji sendu.

"ooh…"

"Taichou…."

"hmmm…."

"aku ingin kawin…"

"BRUUUUUUUTTTT" Byakuya langsung melancarkan jurus 'sembur-sembur mbah dukun' dan membuat Renji berkoprol ria.

"a..apa yang barusan kau katakan?" Tanya Byakuya yang hampir nelen cangkir tehnya itu.

"ee..ehh ga kok Taichou Cuma bercanda, aku Cuma mau bilang, aku mau gajian…" jawab Renji tidak ingin mengulang perkataannya.

"….besok aja ya" Byakuya hanya mengalihkan wajahnya kayak sprei spring bed.

"Taichou kau sudah tidak menggajiku selama hampir 3 minggu!"

"bukan masalah toh? Kau juga masih kerja padaku…"

"aku bukan pekerja Romusha..!"

"kalau begitu cari pekerjaan lain."

"Dasar Taichou ga mutu!"

sesaat Byakuya menatap dengan tatapan panas*bukan karena dia suka Renji loo* dan mengisyaratkan 'cepat-keluar-sebelum-kupotong2-kau'. Tanpa dikomandoi Renji langsung ngibrit dari ruangan itu.

Setelah ngibrit ga karuan, Renji bertemu dengan sahabat dan sohib laknatnya, Hisagi, Kira, dan Ikkaku.

"Wooiii pagi-pagi udah jogging,rajin amat lu…" sapa Ikkaku tak berperasaan.

"jogging gundulmu,.. gue habis nyelametin diri" jawab Renji yang udah megap-megap kayak ikan mbah kok*halah*.

"loh kenapa nyelametin diri? Mang ada Hollow?" Tanya Hisagi polos.

"bukan, dari Taichou ku… kami baru aja pindahan…*ralat-digusur*" jawab Renji yang sudah membaik.

"oh ya, kamu kena depak ya gara-gara ga bayar cicilan" sahut Kira dengan entengnya.

"itu juga bukan salah aku kok..Taichouku tuh O-on banget…"

"yaelah… kalo Taichounya o-on berarti fukutaichounya bego dong" *Ikkaku dirajam Renji*

"sembarangan… udah ah, gue mau ngungsi, Kira, gue ngungsi di rumah lo ya"

"lo kenapa di tempat gue?!"

"habis tempat lo lebih cocok buat gue satronin…"

"MAKSA LU YEE…"

Setelah Renji numpang di rumah Kira, dia akhirnya menemui Genryusai Yamamoto di tempatnya yang asri bersama Hitsugaya yang sudah mendumel dari pagi gara-gara fukutaichounya.

"ehem-ehem… nah ada hal yang ingin aku sampaikan pada kalian…." Yamamoto memulai diskusinya.

"apa itu?"

"sesuatu yang penting?"

"yaaah begitulah, dengar… kita mendapat surat permintaan dari Pak Subodong dari desa Peot karena sering banyak maling di sana, kalian diminta untuk menjadi…." Yamamoto terhenti.

"menjadi apa?" Hitsugaya tampak penasaran.

"jadi becong?"

"Idiiih! Ogah.."

"jadi supir?"

"bukan, nak Renji ga ada hubungannya"

"jadi bakul sayur?"

"Ga sudi!"

"itu juga bukan…."

"JADI APA DONGG!?" seru keduanya ga sabaran, untung saja pak Yama ini sabar banget, kalo ga mereka udah angus kena Ryujin Jakka.

"aku ingin kalian jadi…. HANSIP…"

"NANIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!?"

"OMG! APEEEEEE? WHAAAAATSSSS?!"

Seluruh Soul Society berguncang dengan sekala 6.7 skala Richter..

"HANSIP? YANG PAKE PENTUNGAN SAMA BAJU IJO2 TAI KEBO ITU?!" seru Renji ga percaya.

"KEBERATAAAAN*diet dong* YANG BENER AJA MASA TAICHOU TURUN DERAJAT JADI HANSIP!?" seru Hitsugaya.

"kalo kalian ga mau, nanti pangkat kalian bakal saya turunin…"

"JDEEEEEEEENGGG!" dua orang mengenaskan itu langsung membeku. Yang ada di pikiran mereka adalah sebagai berikut :

"oh no. nehi! Omg,,,, gimana kenapa kita kena siksa mulu!"

"tidaaak nanti rating aku jadi turun drastic… ketampananku"*ini kata Hitsugaya*

"oke…. Jangan salahin saya ya…. Yang jelas salahin Authornya yang buat cerita ini… sudah kalian langsung berkemas dan pergi ke desa itu"Yamamoto mengeluarkan 2 koper besar yang kayak mau ngelakuin transmigarsi itu ke Renji dan Hitsugaya, jelas ada seragam dinas mereka.

Dengan sekali hentak Renji dan Hitsu yang belum sempat berkomplen sudah nancep di pucuk pohon jengkol yang ga tau sekarang mereka ada di mana

"UWAA ADA MONYETT…!" seru seorang anak yang item kayak tuyul kesamber petir itu.

"HUSSSH! BOCAH SARAP!KITA BUKAN MONYET!" seru Hitsugaya.

"eniwei Taichou.. bagaimana cara kita turun"

"kau kan shinigami masa turun aja takut…"

"takut kalo ambeien saya kumat lagi.."

"ASSSTOJIIIIM! SHOUTAICHOU PULANGKAN DIRIKU SEKARANG JUGAAAA!"

Apa yang akan terjadi pada mereka selanjutnya? Berhasilkan mereka mengemban tugas menjadi seorang HANSIP sejati?

CHAPTER 2 UPDATE...

* * *

Yuzu : wkwkwkwkw... akhirnya sekarang bisa nulis tentang Renji dan Hitsu

Renji : sadar diri dong, ngapain sih kita di suruh jadi begituan...

Hitsugaya : PULANGIN KITA GA! ATO GUE LEMPAR LO PAKE BULDOSER..!?

yuzu : kalo kalian berani ntar gue matiin lo semua...ini kan fanfict gue jadi gue bebas ngidupin en mantiin kalian...

Renji n Hitsu diem...

yuzu : oke minna... ini adlh cerita gaje selanjutnya. hope kalian suka yaaaa...

jangan lupa repiewnya...!

Renji : jangan lupa buat selametin kita ya...

Yuzu : ah rese lu,...

Hitsu : CUKUP...! KEMABLIIN GUE KE SOUL SOCIETY...!

Yuzu : *minggat*

Renji : *nutup kuping*


	2. Chapter 2

**THE MISSION IS BEGIN!**

**Hitsugaya dan Renji sudah melaksanakan Missi terkutuk mereka dengan segera!  
**

**Warning : kembali kegajean melanda fanfict ini...  
**

**harap maklum!  
**

* * *

Setelah berhasil turun dari pucuk pohon jengkol yang asri itu, Hitsugaya dan Renji berhasil menemui orang yang mengirimkan surat sialan itu pada Genryusai, itu adalah Pak Subodong bin Suswanto notodiharjo minta dihargo*panjang banget*yang resah dan gelisah pada semut merah*haaah? Ngaco banget* maksudnya pada maling-maling yang senantiasa menjarah dan mengambil hampir semua apa yang ada, bahkan ampe daleman pun tak luput dari jarahan mereka.

Di rumah yang gedenya ga karu-karuan itu yaah 1-2 lah ama lebar lapangan sepak bola, kayaknya Pak Subodong yang ngakunya Cuma juragan cumi-cumi ama teripang ini punya usaha yang lebih gede dari juragan cumi doang. Jangan-jangan dia ngejual cumi blasteran lagi-blasteran Hongkong dan Dubai.

"emmmm…pak ga usah repot-repot nyedian makanan segini banyaknya…kita udah pada makan…" sahut Renji yang kayaknya eneg banget ngeliat makanan yang semuanya kayaknya olahan dari cumi, dari mulai cumi goreng, cumi rebus, cumi oreg, opor cumi, ampe cumi mentah pun juga ada.

"Haahhaha jangan kuatir, kalo kalian mau, kalian boleh bawa semua makanan ini ke rumah…" Pak Subodong tertawa hahaha.

"atu ntar keburu basi pak…" cletuk Hitsugaya.

"ga masalah.. ntar tinggal diangetin…"

"bukan itu pak maksud saya…" kini Hitsugaya mulai bersweatdrop ria dengan kelakuan kliennya yang rada-rada gimana gitu…

"ya udah langsung to te pointe aja yaa…"

"to the point pak" Renji mengoreksi.

"maap saya keturunan jawa sih jadi lidahnya belum biasa, yah..pokoknya kalian harus jadi hansip menjaga kampung ini,saya dengar kalian ahli nangkep tikus-eh-nangkep penjahat jadi saya request dari twitter Pak Genryusai" jelas Pak Subodong.

"Twitter?" kini keduanya cengo.

"aduuh dasar kalian ini udik, twitter itu lo yang ada di internet…! Jaman millennium kok masi pada idup jaman batu sih…?"

"mangap pak… kita ga pernah buka kayak begituan…." Hitsugaya hanya mengangguk.

"yaya… pokoknya kalian harus jadi hansip yang baik ya…"

"ampe kapan kita musti jadi hansip pak?" Tanya Renji.

"kontraknya sih Cuma 3 minggu…tapi kata pak Gen sih terserah kalian…"

"2 hari boleh ga pak?" kini Hitsugaya melontarkan pertanyaan bodong-eh bodoh-bodoh bangeet.

"kalo 2 hari kalian ntar ga bakal diijinin pulang…."

"nah cepet sana ganti baju…! Kalian mule ronda hari ini" setelah Pak Su….*author males nulisnya..*

pergi Renji dan Hitsu akhirnya ganti pakean dengan seragam kebesaran mereka. Hansip..

"cheee… nyebelin…. Dasar odong… kita jadi hansip kan akirnya.." dumel Hitsugaya.

"jalanin aja Taichou… daripada kita ga pulang-pulang…"

"kalo kerjaan ga dilandasin niat ntar ga afdol"

"widih Taichou, udah tobat ya? Jadi alim begitu…"

"PLAAAAAKK!" sebuah kaos kaki merek 'bau-acem' itu seketika nemplok di muka Renji.

"rese lu… diem ato gue masukin combro di mulut lo..!" geram Hitsu yang di tangannya sudah nemplok secomot combro isi kacang mede.

"awww… iya-iya Taichou.. nah sekarang kita harus nunggu sampe adzan?*walah Renji tao Adzan!*" Tanya Renji kemudian.

"setelah isya aja…*ya tuhan Hitsu jadi alim!*"

"oke"

Setelah menunggu selama beberapa jam, tepat pukul 08.00 para muda mudi Shinigami kita sudah ngejogrog di pos ronda sambil bawa senter en sarung. Tak lupa mereka juga menyediakan Kacang Atoom yang bisa meledak di mulut, dan sebuah permen kopi luwak, dan entah kenapa mereka juga menyediakan bandrek buat begadang.

Sekarang selain Zanpakuto, mereka juga menggunakan pentungan yang sudah siap kapan aja buat ngegebugin maling ato sukur-sukur ngegebugin Pak Subodong.

"nee Taichou, daripada bengong mending cerita aja yuk" ajak Renji sambil ngejumput kacang atom belang-belang itu*ada gitu kacang belang2?*

"cerita apa?" Tanya Hitsugaya.

"hmmm… dulu Taichou punya sodara ga?" Tanya Renji membuka sesi cerita kisah kasih di hari Minggu*lho?*

"ga sih, Cuma punya nenek asuh doang… selebihnya ya tinggal bareng Hinamori" jawab Hitsugaya menyeruput bandreknya.

"jadi…. Nenek Taichou itu…KAMPRET PANAS!"

Renji yang tangannya kesiram aer bandrek tiba-tiba mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat Hitsu cengo.

"a..aw.. maaf Taichou bukannya aku ngatain nenek Taichou kamprett…!" seru Renji sebelum dia dihempaskan dan dibelah-belah oleh Hyourinmaru.

"oke daripada kita ngelantur en ngebodor gaje, mending tebak-tebakan aja…." Cletuk Hitsu.

"baiklah…"

ini adalah sesi dimana Renji dan Hitsugaya memulai tebak-tebakan yang kayaknya sih tetep aja ngelantur-ini dia percakapan antara orang2 soglo*digampar Renji-Hitsu*

Hitsu : gajah-gajah apa yang belalainya pendek…

Renji : Gajah pesek….

Hitsu : kok kamu tau?

Renji : hahaha…ya dong. Nih, bahasa jepangnya orang hamil berjemur di pantai?

Hitsu : apaan? Nyerah ah

Renji : yaah Taichou ini. 'KUKIRA KURA-KURA' hahahhaaa

Hitsu : wong edang…

Renji : mau lanjut ga? Ya udah biar aku aja. 'kentang apa yang disukain ma anak2?'

Hitsu : apaan lagi tuuuhh….

Renji : Taichou payah, jawabannya, Kentang-kintung-kentang-kintung

Hitsu : SOMPLAKK!

Renji : neee Taichou,…

Hitsu : udah ah males jadinya!

Renji : malin apa yang sukanya geledah kandang ayam?

Hitsu : yang gue tau adanya malin kundang.

Renji : salah. Yang bener… MALING AYAAAAAAM!

Sedetik-sepersedetik kemudian seorang pria bercadar ala bintang-bintang cewe bollywood sudah berada radius 2 m di depan mereka!

Seketika dia menggunakan jurus 'SERIBU LANGKAH-ALA NARUTO' dan ngibrit pake gaya-gaya alay bangeet.

"wuiiiidiiih tu maling alay banget sich…?" seru Renji siap dengan pentungannya.

"sebodo amat lah, cepet cincang tu maling ampe jadi dadu!"

"WOOOOIIII SINIII LOOOOO!"

Seruan Renji sontak makin membuat maling itu ngibrit. Saking keselnya, Hitsu langsung mengeluarkan Hyourinmarunya.

Dan adegan kejar-kejaran it uterus begitu hingga subuh—dengan setting pantai, dan matahari terbenam serta suara riak ombak mereka bersenang-senang sambil melambai-lambai… 'tangkap aku sayang…' kata si maling. 'heeei tunggu cintaku' seru Hitsu

"WOIIII SALAH ADEGAN AUTHOR GENDENG!"

"uh-oh maap yeee…. Kebawa suasana…." *author ditendang.

Kemudian sampai mana mereka mampu mengejar maling ayam itu dan berhasilkah mereka mengemban tugas dengan iklhas?

dapatkah Author menyelamatkan mereka dari kepunahan? ataukah kegilaan author akan terus menghantui dua orang muda kece ini?

CHAPTER 3 UDPATE...!

* * *

yuzu : hahahaha... ngapain nyelametin mereka? emang mereka menang lomba balap karung?

Renji : wah ni author memang butuh ke rumah sakit...

Hitsu : kalo perlu ga usah dipulangin aja

Yuzu : trus gue harus berenang sambil bilang 'WAO' gittooo?

Renji : astajim authornya sama2 alay

yuzu : diem lu, ah daripada ngebodor terus mending kecengin fanfict ini yaaaa... hehehehe/...

Hitsu : orang sarap kehabisan obat

*hitsu digorok Yuzu*


	3. Chapter 3

**SERTIFIKAT KEAMANAN RENJI-HITSU**

**summary : kembali aksi gaje Hitsu Renji dalam menangkap Maling dan penghargaan telah menanti mereka?  
**

**sekali GAJE tetep GAJE...  
**

**BOO...**

* * *

Singkat cerita, setelah kejadian kejar-kejaran bak artis papan reklame dengan 2 orang artis papan penggilesan itu berakir dengan bahagia,kenapa? Karena akirnya 2 orang artis papan cucian mbok darmi itu berhasil menangkap si artis papan reklame . maling a.k.a pencuri a.k.a copet dan a.k.a yang laen.

"ampuun bang…saya Cuma mau nangkep 1 ayam doang!" seru maling itu.

"haaaa banyak alesan sih lo, apa motiv lo? Kalo ga jawab gue babat juga tu rambut… lo ga pernah keramas yaa?" cerocos Renji sudah mengacungkan Zabimarunya yang kinclong itu di leher si maling yang na-as.

"gue…Cuma mau ngejual ni ayam buat anak istri gue… soalnya gue udah di PHK dari pabrik pembuat kutang yang bangkrut! terakir kali gue keramas sekitar 3 taon yang lalu" seru Maling itu.

"EEE BUSET DAH JOROK AMAT SI LO?emang lu sekismin apa sih ampe maling ayam 1 doang pula? Nyolong tipi kek to kulkas…"

"Taichou kok malah ngajarin sih?" protes Renji.

"mantan maling ya bang?" Tanya maling itu.

"SIALAN…." *DUUK!* Hitsu langsung menggunakan tongkat besi-alias pentungannya itu langsung menghajar kepala Maling dengan lemah gemulai dan eksotis…

"iyeee bang maap, gue baru aja kena PHK, gara-gara kena itulah gue jadi tertindas… udah 2 kali gue nyoba bunuh diri…pertama, nyemplung di empang eh ternyata empangnya lagi kering, trus minum kiss spray tapi yang ada gue jadi tambah licin en kempling…"

Hitsu en Renji Cuma delongop tingkat kesebelasan Menchester United yang kebobolan 2 gol sekaligus-kayak liat badak pake bikini-kayak ngeliat Kenpachi pake dress mini.

"kayaknya lo kebanyakan dosa deh…kok ga mati2?" Renji berkata dalem ati, takut ntar tu maling sakit ati trus bilang

"BUNUH AJA GUE…BUNUH GUE…KALO PERLU KAWININ GUE AMA LOOO…..GUE CINTA MA LOOO" *Idiewwwww…* Renji hanya bergidik memikirkan kalo tar tu maling bener-bener ngajak dia kawin, dia lebih bersukur dihantuin daripada diajak kawin ama Ikan kerapu.

"aadooh… kamu nii yaaa…. Emang seberapa jauh si kamu mau kayak gini, lama-lama gue kasiin deh lu ke Ustad Jeperi" cletuk Hitsu.

"gue Cuma mau nyelametin idup gue doang"

"melas banget sih jadi orang…" sahut Renji.

"aaaahhh ya udah kalo gitu lu mau idup ato mati? Kan kalo lu modar anak istri lu nyariin" sergah Hitsu.

"ga bakal"

"APA?"

"Istri gue tuh galaknya nyaingin Hitler, tenaganya gede banget kayak suparman—Huluk yaaah kalo gue salah ngomong bisa-bisa banyak yang terbang, sekalinya dia mau ngelempar tipi, tapi untungnya dia masih sayang ma tu tipi kreditan, parah lagi dia mau ngebunuh gue pake gas elpiji yang biru tuh,.,.."

"WHAAATTSSSS?"

"anak gue Cuma 1, tapi dia udah liar*kucing kali* banget… jarang pulang, muka ditindik, ampe penuh malah… badan di tato kayak baliho jalan, pake sepatu dari pelek mobil, ama kalung yang bentuknya kayak kalung si Pleki….ahh pokoknya gitu deh"

Hitsu en Renji kembali cengo, dan kalo aja Renji ga nutup mulut si Hitsu pasti rahangnya bisa copot.

"ya udah jadiii…"

"gue mau mati aja…."

"kalo gitu siap ya…"

"Haaa?"

"duduklah di atas ketek Mpok Nori…Hyorinmaru*woii kayaknya ada yg salah*"

kemudian Hitsu langsung membunuh si Maling itu dengan tangan dingin. Ga ada beberapa detik, si maling malah bahagia karena udah mati, tekanan batin apa sih yang dia punya ampe mati aja tuh senengnya lebih-lebih dari dapet nomor togel seharga 12 M?

"Makasiii sodaraku, I lop u, tenkyu udah membunuhku… gue bebaaaasss…. Akerat I M COMING!" seru Maling itu yang pastinya udah dikirim ke Rukongai dengan kemampuan Renji dan Hitsu.

"abarai…gue ga salah liat kan? Ato kuping gue kelamaan ga dikorek ya? Kok mati bersukur sih?" Tanya Hitsu dengan pandangan OMG.

"ga tau Tai…"

"Taichou…! Jangan dipisah dodol!"

"iya Taichou… gue ga tau… seberat apa dia ngadepin cobaan idup yang ngenes banget ampe mati tuh jadi cita-cita dia selama ini…."

Mereka Sweatdrop.

"oh ya jam berapa sekarang?" Tanya Hitsu.

"jam 6 Tai…"

"Gue gampar lo kalo panggil gue Tai terus… emang gue apaan?" cela Hitsu.

"habis Taichou tuh kepanjangan makanya Authornya males nulis…"

"ah mbuh… cepet balik, gue ngantuk…"

Setelah berjalan dengan terngesot-ngesot-eh tergopoh-gopoh kayak kena 5L, lemah-letih-lesu-lunglai akibat amnesia…*anemia dodol!* mereka sampe kembali ke rumah Pak Su dengan hati tidak gembira.

"Bravooo kalian hebat banget, selamat, makasih udah nyelametin kampung ini!" Pak Su menyambut kedua orang kece ini dengan sebuah pelukan ala bences yang membuat Renji jijay dan Hitsu mulai mules-mules.

"oke karena kalian sudah berhasil kalian berhak dapet penghargaan! Ini diaaa!" di sana terlampir kata-kata sebage berikut :

**SERTIFIKA KEAMANAN KHUSUS**

**-LULUS DENGAN TIDAK TERHORMAT. MENDAPAT AKREDITASI DI BAWAH RATA-RATA.**  
**DISCOUNT KHUSUS CUKUR JENGGOT DAN BULU KELEK 80% DIPOTONG PAJAK JALAN**  
**SELAMAT ATAS KELULUSAN ANDA….**

**SUBODONG CORPORATION-GA NYARI BUNTUNG-GA NYARI UNTUNG-NYARINYA ISTRI KE DUA**

"anooo pak… kayaknya ada yang salah dengan sertipikat ini…" sahut Hitsu yang tampaknya tidak percaya pada pengelihatannya yang ga minus ato slilinder ato silicon itu.

"yayaya…karena kalian lulus sekarang kalian berhak untuk kenaikan pangkat…!" seru Pak Su.

"haaa? Kenaikan pangkat? Bukannya boleh pulang?!" seru keduanya.

"ohnonono….. kalian akan menjaga sebuah kantor supergede di jalan cikampret, tentu saja dengan bayaran mahal…"

"tunggu, jabatan kita apa? Manager?"

"bukan"

"karyawan past time?"

"bukan kok"

"OB?"

"bukan juga."

"apa dong?"

"YA JELAS JADI SATPAM KAN? Kalian dari hansip masa jadi Manager? Kan repot"

"UEEEEDYYAAAAAAAN!"

"BOCAH GEMBLUNG! GA ADA BEDANYA! NAEK PANGKAT TO GA!"

"udah sekarang cepetan kalian ke sana yaa…."

Tanpa babibu seperti tadi, mereka langsung berteleport ke sebuah tempat sesuai yang dijanjikan. Dan entah kenapa mereka bisa langsung berteleport…?

"MAKKK...PULANGKAN KAMI SEKARANG JUGAAAAAA….!"

Akankah mereka kembali berhasil naek pangkat hingga dapat kembali ke Seireitei apabila Author menghendaki?

Chapter 4 COMING...

Belon selese looo soalnya Author masi mau ngacak2 Renji Hitsu lebih lama lagiii wkwkwkkwkw...

* * *

yuzu : tekankan sekali lagi... Author masi napsu ngebantai mereka whahahahhahaa...

Renji n Hitsu : AUTHOR SIALAN...


	4. Chapter 4

**MAKE A DEAL WITH A BIG BOSS**

**chapter 4!  
**

**Renji dan Hitsu bertemu Big boss dari perusahaan tak terduga!  
**

**kini apa lagi becana yang ditimbulkan oleh adegan gaje di Fanfict ini?  
**

**bagaimanakah nasib RenHitsu?  
**

* * *

Setelah memaki-maki Pak Subodong yang dengan seenak jidatnya mengirim kedua orang Shinigami melas itu ke tempat laen, akhirnya kembalilah mereka ke sebuah tempat tertinggi di atas sebuah gedung perkantoran dengan jumlah lantai hampir 21. Apakah yang akan menimpa mereka setelah Author yang Maha penyiksa ini mengacak adulkan semuanya.

Sekarang Hitsu en Renji udah nangkring di sebuah gedung menjulang tinggi dengan ketinggian 20 m, entah kenapa tiba-tiba keduanya jadi phobia ama ketinggian en memutuskan untuk selonjoran di atas atep yang puanas.

"HEEEII NGAPAIN KALIAN DI ATAS! TURUN MONYET!"

seruan menyakitkan itu sontak membuat keduanya yang asik berjemur mengeringkan otak tergagap-gagap. Bukan karena teriakan, tapi karena ini kedua kalinya mereka di panggil Monyet di saat misi.

"SIAPA SIH LO, GA CUKUP YA MANGGIL MONYET TERUS…!? KITA UDAH DICELA MULU DARI AWAL FANFICT NI BERDIRI DODOL!" kini suara Hitsugaya sudah tidak bisa diajak wibawa lagi ato harus menjaga imagenya yang cool en hot itu.

"APA? GA KEDENGERAN! ANGINYA KENCENG!"

"WAAALAAH SOMPLAK NI BOCAH!"

"Iya sih Tai…soalnya kita da di lantai 21…"

"BUUUK!"sebuah palu yang entah darimana Hitsu dapatkan mendarat mulus di kepala Renji.

"Lo udah ga sayang ma nyawa lo lagi yaaa… barusan lo manggil gue apee?"

Hitsugaya sudah dibakar kayak ikan goreng, di belakangnya ada efek-efek api yang berkobar ama mata mengkilat siap membunuh Renji dengan sukarela dan tulus ikhlas.

"U..UWAAAA MAAAP TAICHOU!" kini Renji sudah bungkuk-bungkuk kayak moluska dipenyet-penyet.

Lanjut….. ternyata setelah turun dengan free style dari ketinggian 20 m di atas bumi, mereka berhasil selamat sentosa di bawah. Sekarang mereka sedang dipanggil ke ruang HRD. Entah kenapa mereka bisa menclok ke sana, tapi ternyata di sana mereka bukan diintrogasi gara-gara terbukti nyolong gigi palsu.

"Nama saja Ayesha Nadya Muna, nick name saya adalah 'The OD leader group" jawab cewek berkacamata dengan behelnya yang mengkilap membuat mata Renji meleleh.

"OD? Over dosis?"

"One Direction dodol!" sebuah pulpen langsung hinggap di mulut Hitsu.

"Tidak apa, saya tau kalian memang bocah-bocah kurang ajar, tapi berterima kasihlah pada Pak dia berhasil menaikkan pangkat kalian…" jawab Ayesh dengan nada 4/4.

"Uh oh…." Renji dan Hitsu hanya Sweatdrop.

"Okeee kalian memang berbakat jadi tukang tangkep maling, tapi….. saya di sini ingin menugaskan kalian…" Ayesh kembali membuka berkasnya yang entah kenapa membuat bulu roma dan bulu-bulu ayam di kandang pada merinding disko.

"Kalian sekarang resmi menjadi satpam di sini"

Seperti ada badai Sandy yang baru-baru ini mengluluhlantakan kota New York, sekarang rambut keduanya terasa seperti ditarik oleh badai itu dan diterbangkan oleh Badai Katrina. Pokoknya campur aduk, antara kesal, marah, sebal, sedih, lesu, lemah,mual, pengen dugem, dan pengen jadi artis(lho?).

"Cuma jadi satpam kan? Berapa hari?" Tanya Hitsugaya dengan nada datar.

"1 minggu".

"Alhamdulilllah… ya Gusti. Makasih udah ngabulin permintaan kita semua!" kini Ayesha hanya mangap sambil mengucek-ucek matanya yang tidak percaya keduanya koprol ampe 12 kali*walah*

"oke kita terima!" seru Renji.

"Baguslah…soalnya sekarang kalian masih ada beberapa tugas part time selain jadi satpam." Ayesha kembali pada kewarasannya.

"Part time?"

"yup. Malem kalian jadi satpamnya, jadi pagi-siangnya kalian bebas, karena saya ga tega memecat satpam lama. Kalian tahu, dia sampe bersujud-sujud dan hampir bunuh diri dengan mensablon pantatnya sendiri, makanya saya tidak memecatnya"

yap, ini yang paling tidak disukai oleh Renji dan Hitsu, kegajean seperti alesan tidak logis selalu bermunculan dengan sendirinya di sini, apakah ini karma karena mereka telah merobek pakean Unohana Taichou waktu dirinya kondangan?

"Lantas pagi-siangnya kita ngapain?" Kembali Renji bertanya seperti anak SD minta diajarin bagaimana caranya pakai baju tanpa terbalik depan-belakang.

"Pertanyaan bagus tuan-tuan… pagi siangnya..kalian sudah dapat tugas di tempat lain, jangan kuatir tidak jauh kok..hanya 50 m dari sini. Jadi kalian akan dagang jeruk dan buah asem di Pasar Suka Mledug"

hening.

Tidak ada jawaban. Tidak ada kata –yes-no ato bahkan teriakan Renji yang seksi itu.

"Maaf…bisa diulang lagi?" pinta Hitsu.

"Kalian akan jualan jeruk dan Asem di Pasar Suka Mledug" ulang Ayesha.

"GA SALAH TUU!?" seketika Komeng langsung menyambut dengan semboyan 'APAAN TU?' tapi langsung di depak oleh Author karena tidak nyambung.

"Lho kan tidak mungkin saya biarin kalian nganggur enak-enakan molor. Emang kaliang numpang idup di sini?" hardik Ayesha yang udah kesel banget sebanget bangetnya.

"Tapi kan ya ga usah sampe nyuruh kita dagang! Apa aja boleh deh, mau suruh jadi tukang gali kubur juga hayuk aja!" protes Hitsu.

"Ga bisa"

"PLIIISSSS" keduanya melancarkan serangan bersinar wajah mereka sih ga ada bedanya kayak tukang tambal ban keringkus ama Stapol pp.

"Tidak. Nona Steffi, tolong antarkan mereka untuk mengambil baju seragam. Sekalian tunjukkan lapak mereka di pasar ya" perintah Ayesha pada sekertaris cantik blasteran china itu.

"Baik nona. Mari tuan-tuan" Steffi menggeret mereka dengan tenaga setara dengan Wonderwomen. Kalo mau, sekertaris imut itu bisa saja meluncurkan keduanya dari atep.

Karena tidak mau mendapat sial lagi, akhirnya keduanya hanya anteng-anteng saja ditenteng, disuruh bawa baju kebesaran mereka, dan terakhir menunjukkan lapak tercinta.

"Apaan nih. Lapak reot macam apa ini? Gubug juga masih bagus dikit daripada ini" Hitsu melihat dan mengamati sebuah kotak bamboo yang ga kira-kira bentuknya itu yaah, mungkin lebih bagus rumah Pak Obama itu*iya iyalah*. Mereka hanya diam. Ketiganya hanya diam terpaku dan tersepona dengan gubug itu-entah bisa dibilang lapak ato tidak.

"Mulai besok kalian jualan. Pak Renji jualan Asem, itu yang di sebelah kiri. Dan Pak Hitsugaya, jualan jeruk" Steffi memberikan sedikit pengarahan pada keduanya. Kedua orang itu hanya manggut-manggut ria.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, saya permisi dulu. Jangan lupa, sebelum kerja jadi satpam kalian jadi tukang buah dulu".

Entah apakah itu ancaman atau bukan. Keduanya tidak ambil pusing, mereka hanya berkutat pada gubug lapak reot mengenaskan itu.

Bagaimana kalau tiba-tiba ada baliho jatoh? Bagaimana kalau ada angin puyuh? Bagaimana kalo gempa, bisa gepeng ketiban bamboo kan? Gimana kalo ni lapak diangkut petugas keamanan? Bagaimana kalau tiba-tiba Aming wati datang trus…. Truss…. Trusss*nabarak*

Truss…..*adooh masih lanjut bae* bagaimana kalau seluruh mahkluk Seireitei tahu soal ini!

Kemungkinan terbesar adalah itu. Bahkan mungkin salah seorang pembeli adalah Sohib biadab mereka yang entah kenapa bisa jatoh di dunia ini.

Kepala pening. Itulah yang Renji dan Hitsu rasakan. Dosa apa coba mereka ampe jadi melarat begini? Tugas opo to iki sebenere…?

"Nee.. Taichou… mari kita berdoa di kuil…" ajak Renji.

"Iya. Aku ingin membersihkan diri dari kedosaan yang membuatku terjerat ampe 4 chapter ini"

"Kau benar. Apa kita telah kena hukum rimba?"

"Hukum karma taok.."

Keduanya memutuskan untuk pergi ke Klenteng. Entah apa yang mereka lakuin di sana , Author juga ga tau. Yang jelas mereka berdoa pake hio, meminta pengampunan dan penebusan.

Bagaimana sepak bola*maksudnya* sepak terjang mereka menjadi seorang pedagang buah dan satpam dengan 2 shift yang berbeda sekaligus 2 pekerjaan yang benar-benar tidak ada hubungannya itu?

CHAPTER 5...COMING SOON!

* * *

Yuzu : gomen! karena banyak jadwal padet fanfictnya jadi telaaaattt TT^TT

tapi sukurlah semuanya kembali normal... oke selamat bersenang-senang dengan kerusakan RenHitsu yaaaaa

Renji : kok tiba-tiba kita jadi alim sih?

Hitsu : iya nih ngaco...

Yuzu : sekali-kali jadi alim ga masalah yo...

Ren Hitsu :* DIEM...*


	5. Chapter 5

**JERUK ASEM-RENJI AND HITSUGAYA BACK TO SEIREITEI**

**Tugas Terakhir Ren Hitsu- dan kenyataan pahit missi mereka!  
**

**Chapter terakhir...  
**

**dan tidak untuk selamanya...!  
**

**Warning : tetep gaje kayak biasa...!  
**

* * *

Akhirnya setelah perjalanan panjang seperti lagunya mas Ebit G Ade, Ren Hitsu yang sudah bertobat dan bersujud-sujud di klenteng akhirnya kembali ke misi mereka. Melanjutkan jadi tukang buah sekaligus jadi satpam di malam hari.

Anehnya entah kenapa Author yang maha penyiksa dan lagi maha Perusak itu langsung menempelkan*mangnya kertas* keduanya di lapak-gubug-reot-tercinta mereka di pasar yang masih sunyi sepi dan hening seperti kuburan yang biasanya ramai karena banyak mbak kunti dan mas pocong yang main gaplek ma ngerumpi haha-hihi di atas pohon duren.

Sekarang settingnya bukan di kuburan ato ada mbak kunti dan koleganya, tetapi sekarang kita kembali pada Renji yang sudah dengan machonya menumpuk asem-asemnya*buah* di atas papan. Sedangkan Hitsugaya hanya kipas-kipas, entah dia hendak mengusir laler yang senang hinggap di wajahnya yang berbau asem-manis-pahit itu ato ngecengin Hitsu yang dari tadi ngedumel kayak emak-emak ketiban bakiak.

"Aseeeemmmm kenapa banyak laler sih? Nyebelin banget ni minta di fogging kali yaaa?" seru Hitsugaya dengan hebatnya menepak 2 laler yang langsung wassalam.

"Taichou ngapain ngejualin dagangan saya? Jangan di fogging ntar bukan laler aja yang mati, tapi kita juga bakal ngikut modar Taichou…!" seru Renji yang mendengar teriakan histeris Taichounya itu.

"Gue bukan mau ngedagang buah asem ,odong. Gue Cuma kesel banget ditemplokin laler setiap menit!"

"Ngefans kali?"

"Lo mau bilang muka gue juga sama kayak tampang laler? Gue hajar juga lo" kini Renji milih diem daripada ntar dia beneran di Fogging oleh Taichounya. Padahal dia kan bukan nyamuk DBD ngapain di fogging segala?

"Oke-oke daripada ngurusin laler, mending kita dagang… Aseeemmm—aseemmm siapa yang keteknya asem ayo beli buah asem ini!"

Hitsugaya Cuma bisa cengo ngeliat betapa berbakatnya sang anak buah dengan lihainya menawarkan si Asem itu tanpa rasa malu dan dengan tampang tidak tahu malu.

"Haaah…baiklah…. Jerukk—jeruukk… yang mau Jeruuk..Jeruk Kondang dari Arab*?* silakan di coba" kini Hitsugaya juga ngikut stress dan ngejualin Jeruknya itu.

"Jerukkkk…!"

"Aseeemmm"

"Jeruuukk…."

"Aseeemmmm…".

"…..."

"Asemmm—aseemmm"

"Jeruukk…"

"ASEEEEMMMM….!"

"WOOOIIII ONTA! KALO GINI NTAR DAGANGAN GUE YANG GA LAKU!" Hitsu menggebrak lapaknya yang kini sudah miring 30 derajat.

"Napa sih Taichou? Bawaanya marah-marah mulu!? Ya gue kan jualan asem masa nawarinnya Bekicot ya ga matching laaah!" sergah Renji yang heran sendiri apa yang salah dengan ucapannya.

"Iya sih! Tapi kan masa Jeruk Aseemmm…ya berarti jeruk gue pada ga laku di jual orang asem!" jelas Hitsu lagi. "Taichou segitunya banget sih. Cuma hal sepele doang diributin…!"

"ABARAAAAAAIII!"*lapak Hitsugaya terbang ke Bulan*

* * *

Oke… daripada kita ngedengerin kambing congek lagi berantem ama babi congek, kita kembali ke Seireitei.

"Abari kun kemana sih? Kok ga pulang-pulang?" Tanya Hinamori.

"Lagi jadi Bang Toyib kali.." sahut Kira asal.

"Heii…Taichouku juga ga pulang-pulang apa mungkin dia jadi Bang Toyib beneran? Aduuh jadi gue ntar sama siapa dongg? Kayak istri ditinggal suami yaaa?" Rangiku nyerocos gaje. HInamori dan Kira diem.

* * *

Siip lah sekarang balik ke jaman dimana Hitsu dan Renji sedang asik beragumen bodoh membahas Jeruk dan Asem.

Nah buat para Readers yang bertanya-tanya bagaimana cara mereka menghadapi en ngelayani pembeli berikut beberapa cuplikannya :

Segment Renji :

Pembeli : Bang, Asemnya sekilo berapa?

Renji : 16.000 neng. Maunya yang impor ato yang local?

Pembeli : Kalo yang local berapa bang?

Renji : ooh yang local dari Bandung ato Jakarta?

Pembeli : haaaah? Yang dari Bandung deh?

Renji : ooh. Bandungnya, Bandung selatan ato Bandung Utara?

*Renji digaplokin*

Segment Hitsugaya :

Pembeli : Mang, Jeruk seperempat sih berapaan?

Hitsugaya : 23.000 mbak

Pembeli : hah? Yang bener sih mang. Mahal banget sih?

Hitsugaya : udah lah mbak kalo ga mau beli ya mending ga usah nanya….

*Hitsugaya digampar pake Kunci Inggris*

Setelah kelar dari perjualan soak mereka. Sekarang kita ganti setting menuju malam yang tak berbintang itu mereka sudah nangkring dengan segelas kopi bakar sekaligus apinya di sebuah pos yang ga gede-gede amat, mereka ditemenin ama nyamuk dan keluarga besarnya, serta beberapa kecoa lalu lalang dengan gembirannya di sekitar kaki mereka.

"Hei kecoak-kecoak ni kayaknya ngegantung di kaki gue deh…"

"Ihh Taichou zorok!"

"Rai ambilin…!"Hitsugaya menyodorkan kaki baunya itu ke muka Renji.

"Atsojim Taichou kapan terakhir kali ganti kaos kaki? Hueeek baunya amit2!" seru Renji sambil mojok menjauh dari racun toksin di kaki Hitsugaya.

"Taichou kau mau membunuhku yaaa? Kaki Taichou bau banget?" Tanya Renji sambil menyeruput gelasnya.

"Sembarangan….!"

"MALIIING! TULUNG ADA MALING!" seruan seorang ibu-ibu membuat keduanya langsung beraksi. Adegannya kayak di pelem2 getoh, ada tonjok2an pake slow motion biar epek dramatisnya keluar, ama beberapa sound effect yang entah kenapa terdengar aneh-*ada yang bunyi 'Brooooottt'-'Preeeett'-'Plenyuuukkkk'-'Ceplokkkkkk'*

Eeeeeennnn akhirnya, tiba-tiba sesosok manusia muncul, yang ternyata adalah Nona Ayesh bersama Steffi sudah memberikan applause yang tidak pada tempatnya.

"Selamat-selamat. Sekarang kalian lulus sebagai Shinigami Award" sahutnya. Keduanya Cuma cengo, entah ada angin apa dan Shinigami Award? Apa itu? "kalian ikut dalam acara reality show Shinigami Award, dan adegan kalian serta pembicaraan kalian sudah tersiar sejak beberapa hari lalu, bahkan mungkin sejak kalian masuk ke dunia ini" diem… hening… Cuma ada suara angin yang was-wus doang.

"Ja..Jadi… kita..masuk…" Hitsugaya tergagap.

"Iya. Masuk TIPI"

"BLARRRRRRRRR!" seketika petir bergemuruh di antara mereka, badai datang, bumi gonjang-ganjing.

"Kalian akan kami pulangkan. Nah selamat bersenang-senang dengan acara kalian yaaaa" sebelum ada suara Hitsu dan Renji sudah kembali ke Seireitei. Mereka hanya terpaku di tempat mereka semula. Mereka ga berani keluar… pasti akan ada hal tragis yang menyayat hati mereka.

"Abarai…" "Ya Taichou?" "….Ng.. mending kita ngungsi ke Kurosaki dulu yuk" "Yuk…capcus.."

Akhirnya mereka tidak pulang, tetapi ngungsi ke rumah Ichigo dan berjanji akan kembali kalau teman-temannya sudah kena amnesia akut yang akan melupakan tayangan memalukkan itu.

FINISHHH...

* * *

Yuzu : waaaaahh akhirnya selesai... maaap nii jadi makin molor... tapi akhirnya selesai juga...

Renji : cukuuuuupppp! ini terakhir kali gue mau jadi pembokat...!

Yuzu : rese lu, lu mang paling enak buat di usilin...

Hitsugaya : gue juga maksud loo

Yuzu : menurut looooo

Hitsugaya : CUKUP! AUTHOR INI SUDAH TIDAK WARAS LAGI...!

Yuzu : minta repiewnya yaaaa...*ngibrit*

Hitsugaya : *ngeluarin Hyourinmaru.*


End file.
